Time Heals All Wounds
by xReinax
Summary: How can things ever be the same with Hidan disowned by his father and Kakuzu has dumped him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto**

Prologue:

"Fuck you! I will not stop seeing Kakuzu no matter what you say!"

"You ungrateful child! I'll see that you get hanged! Break up with him or you'll be disowned!" The booming voice of Hidan's father echoed across the family living room.

"Fine! Disown me! Fucking see if I care! As long as I can be with the one I love, nothing will faze me."

"Get out! Get out now! I refuse to recognize a son that would sink so low for a beggar on the street!" The man towering over Hidan screamed, throwing his son's truck and clothes out of the front door.

With that, the only son of the Saiki Corporation, Hidan, was kicked out of his family.

**Please REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto **

Kakuzu thrusted as he tried to speak, he glanced down at Hidan with his back facing him while holding the edge of their king sized bed.

"So what did you and your dad talk about?"

Hidan moaned and gasped at the same time, "Why the fuck does it concern you?"

"Just wondering." Kakuzu said as he stopped shoving Hidan.

Hidan turned around, searching for the reason Kakuzu had stopped. "Why do hell did you stop, bastard?" he growled.

"Because you didn't answer my question, idiot."

"It isn't your fucking business."

"How is it not? You suddenly turned up in front of my door step and told me you're moving in while you have a perfectly grand mansion with maids and chauffeurs to boss around"

"Fine, if you really want you know, dumbass, I was disowned." Hidan sighed.

"Dis-Disowned? Chocked Kakuzu. "But what about my admission fee in medical school? Your dad was going to pay for it!"

"Relax, bastard. I tricked my dad into signing a check before it happened. I cashed it in on my way here so you're safe."

"Well, I guess that's okay." Frowned Kakuzu.

"Relax Kuzu. Everything is going is going to be fucking fine. You have me don't you?"

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting."

Hidan gave Kakuzu a light punch in the arm, "Remind me why I love you?"

"You just do." Kakuzu gave Hidan a wide smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kuzu, thank goodness you're here! I was feeling fucking lonely." Said a grumpy sixteen year old Hidan.

"Sorry, just got back from Calculus. It's so fun! I wish I had more homework!"

"Only you fucking think that, Kuzu."

Kakuzu chuckled, "Touché."

Hidan suddenly leaned into Kakuzu's personal space and gave a passionate yet seducing kiss.

"You know, I have a test tomorrow. I have to study."

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait." Smirked Hidan as he wrapped his arms around Kakuzu and pushed him onto the single king size bed they shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's all your fault! I didn't study yesterday at all thanks to you and got a B-!" Kakuzu said in an upset tone.

"Well, I found it fucking enjoyable! Except I couldn't really stand up."

"Good for you. I'm going to calculate our account and how much money we spent this week. Good bye."

"But Kuzu," Hidan said innocently, "we didn't reach homerun yesterday."

"And we won't be reaching it for a week."

"But…." Hidan complained as the door shut behind Kakuzu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy anniversary, Kuzu!" Hidan shouted joyously.

"You too," Kakuzu smiled.

Special occasions such as anniversaries, birthdays, Christmas were times Hidan actually get to enjoy Kakuzu's smile.

"Um… Hidan, can we talk?" Kakuzu asked rather quietly.

"Did you screw with a bitch?" Asked a cheerful Hidan.

"No."

"Well, then. I'm sure we can talk about it another time, asshole."

"Well, it's rather complicated." Said a nervous Kakuzu.

Well, that's weird. Kuzu is never nervous. Something really significant must be in his mind. But what? "Spill, Kuzu. I'm not fucking getting any younger." Said Hidan in a taunting sort of voice.

"Oh.. I was going to compliment you for the shirt you're wearing." Kakuzu smiled fakely.

"Oh," Hidan smiled, "You've noticed? I just got this T-shirt yesterday! I had to get into a fist-fight with this fucking bastard."

"Yeah, it's wonderful."

_Shit, I can't tell him, _Kakuzu thought.

"Well, I better go to drama. The bitch is going to flip out if I'm late." Hidan said as he kissed Kakuzu good-bye.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where thou art Romeo?" Professor Ditto cried to the class to show the brilliance of Shakespeare like she has done every class.

_Oh Romeo, Romeo, when thou this class endo? _Hidan thought to himself.

As though answering his payers, the bell rang, signifying the end of drama class.

Hidan scampered out of the door way as fast as a bullet and ran to the dormitory he and Kakuzu share.

_If only he'd show such energy and enthusiasm in class instead of out of class._ Professor Ditto thought silently.

Hidan found himself facing an almost empty room as he opened the door. Kuzu's things were nowhere to be found. Hidan found a note on the King sized bed that contained one word: Goodbye.

For the first time in Hidan's life, he cried.

**Please REVIEW! **


End file.
